Lips of an angel
by Romy92
Summary: Todo es demasiado complicado. ¿Por qué no puedes estar con ella aun sabiendo que también te quiere? Siempre hay alguna solución, aunque no sea la adecuada. JasperxAlice. Songfic. AU.


**Disclaimer: _Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. _**

* * *

**Lips of an angel**

Miré el reloj por enésima vez, y solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Eran la una y media de la madrugada y yo aún continuaba sentado en el sofá mientras intentaba concentrarme en el partido que retransmitían por la televisión. Decidí levantarme e irme a la cama de una vez, seguramente María estaría esperándome. Entré en la habitación, y vi que la cama estaba vacía. Me asomé al cuarto de baño y la escuché dentro de la ducha. No la culpaba, aquella noche hacía muchísimo calor.

Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar, pero no pude hacerlo por más de diez segundos porque en aquel momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Deseé que no me llamara ella, no quería que fuera ella. Cuando cogí el teléfono, y observé que era ella la que me llamaba, suspiré. Apreté el botón y me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Diga?-ni siquiera entendía porque preguntaba aquello, si sabía de sobras quien me llamaba.

-_Hola Jazz_-me saludó ella.

-¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde, Alice? Sabes que no puedo hablar, no ahora.

-_Lo sé…pero necesitaba oír tu voz-_me contestó con la voz rota.

-¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte preocupado, no quería que estuviera mal.

-_Nada, no es nada. Solo necesitaba hablar contigo. _

-Alice, no es un buen momento para que hablemos-le dije mientras empezaba a susurrar. Tenía que bajar la voz, o sino María me escucharía.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying?Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

-_Te echo de menos Jazz…y sé que tú también me echas de menos a mí-_aquello no se lo podía negar. Claro que la echaba de menos, pero estar separados era lo mejor para ambos.

Conocí a Alice en un bar, ya habían pasado cinco años de aquello. Yo tenía dieciocho años, y salí a beber con mis amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. Entremos en un bar y encontremos un grupo de chicas. Solo me bastaron cinco segundos para encontrar a la mía. Fue a la primera que vi, ni siquiera me fijé en las demás. Estaba de pie, en la barra, esperando a que le sirvieran lo que había pedido. Decidí acercarme a ella, mientras mis amigos fanfarroneaban con sus amigas. Me puse a su lado y le dije que la invitaba a un trago. Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunté yo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella volvió a sonreírme, cogió los vasos que le sirvió el camarero, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia sus amigas.

Mis amigos se acercaron a mí y al ver que ellos tampoco habían tenido suerte con las demás chicas, nos sentemos en una mesa de por allí.

Me pasé todo el rato mirándola, deseando que me regalara una mirada. Y lo hizo. Y no solo una vez, sino unas cuantas. Cada vez que lo hacía, yo le sonreía, y ella me sonreía a mí. Al cabo de un rato, después de habernos dedicado cientos de miradas y de sonrisas furtivas, ella y sus amigas se levantaron de la mesa, y se dirigieron a la salida. Las vi salir del bar, y yo me quedé en la mesa sin saber qué hacer. Sin pensarlo, me levanté de golpe de la mesa, sobresaltando a todos mis amigos, y empecé a correr hacia la salida.

Cuando hube traspasado la puerta, me la encontré apoyada en la pared del local, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida. Al parecer aquella situación le parecía graciosa.

-Pensaba que no ibas a salir-me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Bueno…-empecé a carraspear-la verdad es que no quería que te marcharas sin que me hubieras dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Alice Brandon.

-Jasper Whitlock-le dije mientras le tendía mi mano. La estrechó, y después tiró de ella, haciéndome caminar.

Entrelazó su mano con la mía, y comencemos a andar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, o al menos eso creía yo. No dijimos nada durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto. Nos detuvimos delante de un edificio bastante nuevo, entonces Alice me miró y soltó mi mano.

-Yo vivo aquí. ¿Te apetece subir?-me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Ni siquiera le contesté, solamente volví a coger su mano y ambos subimos las escaleras hasta su casa.

Pasemos la noche juntos, y también la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Alice estudiaba arte y diseño en la universidad, sus padres eran bastante ricos, y ella estaba enamorada de mí, al igual que yo de ella. Estuvimos juntos durante cuatro años, pero nos dimos cuenta de que, aunque nos queríamos, algún día, tarde o temprano acabaríamos haciéndonos daño. Por eso lo dejemos. De todo aquello hacía seis meses, y aún continuábamos queriéndonos.

Yo conocí a María, y Alice conoció a un tal James. No me gustaba pensar que otro la estaría abrazando, que otro la besaría, y que otro la tendría cada noche mientras que yo perdía el tiempo pensando en todas aquellas cosas, pero así lo habíamos decidido y así eran las cosas.

-María está aquí, no quiero que me escuche, Alice-le dije muy bajito mientras intentaba que no dijera nada más parecido a lo último que había dicho.

-_Lo sé, lo siento…_

-Sabes que a veces deseo que la persona que está conmigo seas tú…-ella ya lo sabía, pero quería decírselo.

-_No soy capaz de olvidar lo que tuvimos. _

-Ni yo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Con ella pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida, y estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a sentir por nadie lo que siento por ella.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_-Jasper…-_susurró ella, sabiendo que me encantaba que hiciera eso. Cuando lo hacía, recordaba a la perfección cada vez que me despertaba susurrando mi nombre en mi oído. Era mi perdición, y lo seguía siendo.

-No me hagas esto…por favor. Sabes que me encanta escucharte pronunciar mi nombre.

Esperé a que contestara, pero no lo hizo.

-Bueno Alice tengo que colgar. No quiero hacerlo, pero es lo mejor-le dije sinceramente.

-_¡No! Espera, por favor_-me pidió.

-Lo nuestro terminó, Alice.

-_Tú no querías que terminara, ni yo tampoco. _

-Es cierto. Pero fue lo mejor.

-_Tal vez no. Simplemente escogimos la vía fácil. _

-Si, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Permanecimos callados, y por un momento temí que se hubiera cortado la llamada.

-¿Alice? ¿Sigues ahí?-pregunté, alzando la voz sin querer.

-_Claro._ _Jamás sería capaz de dejarte._

Suspiré, aquello era más fuerte que yo.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

-¿Para qué me has llamado?

-_Ya te lo he dicho antes, necesitaba hablar contigo y escuchar tu voz. _

-Me ha sorprendido que me llamaras tan tarde-le dije, aunque en realidad no me sorprendía en absoluto. A aquellas alturas me esperaba cualquier cosa proveniente de Alice.

_-¿Sabes? Anoche soñé contigo-_me dijo, y pude notar que sonreía al decirlo.

-Yo también-le contesté. Y era verdad. Soñaba con ella casi cada noche, y a veces lo hacía mientras estaba despierto. La mayoría de las veces que estaba con María, mi subconsciente me jugaba malas pasadas y soñaba que estaba con Alice. Que aún compartíamos aquellos besos y aquellas caricias, y que todo continuaba siendo como antes.

-¿James sabe que estás hablando conmigo?-le pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema.

-_No, está dormido. ¿María lo sabe? _

-No, no lo creo-esperaba que no. Sino me esperaba una larga noche de disculpas y de discusiones.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

-Pero ella está en la habitación de al lado, y puede estar escuchándome perfectamente, así que lo mejor sería colgar, por favor-le pedí por enésima vez.

-_No quieres hacerlo. _

-No, no quiero.

-_Te necesito, Jazz. Necesito que me abraces y que volvamos a ser como éramos antes. _

-Alice, todo es muy complicado.

-_¿Aún me quieres? _

-Ya sabes la respuesta-claro que la sabía, era demasiado obvia.

-_Entonces vuelve a mí-_me pidió mientras escuchaba como su voz se quebraba.

Suspiré otra vez. Me lo estaba poniendo todo demasiado difícil.

-Ya no somos igual que antes, Alice. Tú has cambiado, y yo he cambiado.

-_No, no es cierto. Somos como antes, pero lo único que cambia es que ahora estamos separados. _

Maldije interiormente porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Cerré los ojos mientras intentaba calmarme. Volví a abrirlos, y dirigí mi mirada hacia el cuarto de baño. Podía ver a María reflejada en el espejo, y al parecer no sabía que yo estaba hablando por teléfono. Parecía perdida en su propio mundo, pero era mejor así.

-_Quiero verte, Jasper-_la voz de Alice me sobresaltó. Pero lo que me dijo hizo que el suelo se removiera.

-No, no podemos hacerlo. Otra vez, no-le dije recordando lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos vimos.

Fue hace un mes. Quedemos en la habitación de un hotel, ya que James estaba en casa de Alice, y en la mía estaba María. En el fondo sabía para que me estaba dirigiendo hacia allí, pero lo deseaba. Necesitaba estar con ella otra vez, saber que, aunque no estuviéramos juntos, Alice continuaba siendo mía y que lo sería por siempre.

Cuando llegué al hotel, solo tuve que decirle el nombre de Alice a la recepcionista, y ella me dio el número de la habitación en la que me esperaba. Subí por las escaleras, ya que quería pensar e insultarme por lo que estaba haciendo y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no pude. Solo fui capaz de pensar que en pocos minutos la tendría entre mis brazos de nuevo, y que la amaría hasta que se me terminara el aliento. Cuando llegué delante de la puerta, toqué con los nudillos y en menos de cinco segundos, Alice abrió. Me sonrió igual que el día en que nos conocimos y me cogió de la mano, obligándome a entrar en la habitación.

No hizo falta decirnos nada, ya lo habíamos dicho todo anteriormente, por lo que nos acerquemos el uno al otro, y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión y algo de melancolía.

Sabía que la echaba de menos, pero cuando la hice mía otra vez después de tanto tiempo, me di cuenta de que no podría continuar sin ella, y Alice me demostró que ella tampoco podría continuar sin mí.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasemos en aquella habitación, pero casi sin enterarme, comenzó a anochecer. Alice volvió a besarme, y se levantó de la cama. Comenzó a vestirse, y yo hice lo mismo, porque aunque no quisiera, debía volver con María. Cuando terminemos de vestirnos, Alice me dedicó otra sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin decirme ni una palabra.

María jamás se enteró de aquello, y esperaba que jamás se enterara.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

-_Sé que tú también quieres verme otra vez-_continuó insistiendo Alice.

-Claro que si, pero no podemos. Ni James ni María merecen que les hagamos eso.

-_Ya…pero no tienen porque enterarse. Jazz…quiero volver contigo. No sabes la falta que me haces._

Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Todo lo que Alice me estaba diciendo yo ya lo sabía. Lo sabía porque era exactamente lo que me estaba pasando a mí. Yo también la necesitaba. Quería tenerla siempre conmigo y que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. Pero era tarde. Tarde porque ahora había dos personas en nuestras vidas que nos querían y que no merecían todo lo que les estábamos haciendo.

-Alice por favor…-le dije intentando detenerla. Si volvía a decir alguna de esas cosas otra vez, me volvería loco y sería capaz de ir a su casa, sacar a James a patadas y demostrarle que yo también la necesitaba tanto como ella me necesitaba a mí.

Suspire, dándome cuenta de que ella era más fuerte que yo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?-le pregunté, mientras mi interior comenzaba a brincar de alegría, sabiendo que Alice volvería a ser mía.

-_¿De veras?-_me preguntó sorprendida.

-De veras-noté como sonreía cuando le contesté.

_-¿Te va bien mañana? ¿A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que la otra vez? _

-Claro. Nos vemos mañana-me despedí.

-_Hasta mañana, Jazz_-continuaba sonriendo-_te quiero. _

A continuación colgó sin dejarme decir nada más.

-Yo también…-susurré, sabiendo que ya nadie me escuchaba.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Al cabo de un rato, María salió del cuarto de baño y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Con quién hablabas, cielo?

-Con…Edward-mentí.

-¿A estas horas?

-Si, estaba desvelado y no podía dormir. Le he dicho que quedemos mañana para ir a jugar un partido y para hablar.

-Vaya, entonces si mañana no vas a estar por aquí aprovecharé para ir de compras.

Yo sonreí sin ganas, y asentí con la cabeza. No me gustaba mentirle, pero necesitaba ver a Alice.

María me abrazó mucho más y se acercó para besarme. Yo le correspondí, pero me detuve. No quería que aquello fuera un preludio de lo que terminaría haciendo al otro día con Alice. María no tenía nada que ver en aquello.

Entonces ella suspiró, sonrió y se limitó a abrazarme mientras ponía la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Hasta mañana, cielo.

-Hasta mañana-le contesté yo, cerrando los ojos.

Dejé que Alice se introdujera en mis sueños como cada noche. La amé en sueños, sabiendo que también podría amarla en la realidad aquel mismo día.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_

* * *

_

**_Hii^^_**

**_¿Como estais? Espero que muy bien._**

_**Bueno, pues es la primera vez que escribo un songfic, y me ha encantado:)** _

_**Espero que a vosotros tambien os haya gustado, y que me dejeis algun que otro Review.** _

**_La cancion que he utilizado ha sido: "Lips of an angel" de Hinder. Os la recomiendo porque es genial^^_**

**_Muchos besitos!!!_**

**[[RoMy_*]]**


End file.
